Vaction
by kazimirkaz
Summary: Hey another trip story about the best couple in the world well at least the Digimon world. Tk and Kari go on a trip. With Tai and Matt setting them up. TkKari. Finished, just epol left. Sequal called Faith up soon.
1. Waking up Tk

"Tk come on it's time to wake up" a sweet you just got to love her voice says. You however see Matt standing there a tape recorder in his hand. Tai is standing in the doorway and Kari has her face covered. "Come on sweetie I promise to give you a long kiss" Matt says in his best girl voice

Suddenly his face is in the pillow with a fist in to the back of his skull and a mad Tk. "What do you think you are doing?" he asks. Then notices Tai and Kari and realizes what he is dressed in which is in his boxers which guess who picked out.

"Love the clothes Tk" Tai says and laughs. Kari just takes a pity on him like a good friend who has a crush on you but would never say it. She goes in and grabs Mat by the ear then Tai's and drags them both out. "Hey let go, come on Kari," they both say as she closes the door behind him.

Tk comes out in after about a minuet his bags are over by the door. "So what is with you guys waking me up so early?" Tk asks yawning not exactly ver happy, this was the one day he didn't wake up for a run with Kari to stay in shape for basketball.

"Silly were leaving for are trip this morning now come on were going to be late at this rate" Kari says then jumps on his back "And I don't feel like walking, so you can carry me" she says and giggles. Then whispers in her ear "plus this way they have to carry the bags" she says with a small smirk on her face.

Tk however is hiding the small blush on his face making sure no one can notice, "Yeah but it's not like you are any lighter" he says and laughs till she smacks him "Hey that hurt" Tk complains and one hand is holding her up the other rubs his head.

They walk out the door, Tai looks at Matt "Hey shouldn't I be mad that your little brother has his hands on my little sisters ass" Tai asks him as they grab Tk's bag not wanting to get there ears puled again bye that evil woman.

Matt smirks "What can I say he learned from the master and that is namely me so what can you do, you know Kari is in love with him. Not much chance we got of stopping besides you hear Geni (how ever you spell his name) those two are destined to be together maybe not in love but at least as best friends so what can you expect. I mean he does get all his looks from me" Matt says smirking

Tai waves his arms around in a don't say that so loud fashion "What the hell are you saying that so loud for?" he says and then says it very low "If they find out about it and do get together then they will think they have full right to do anything, which I guess they would but Kari is only 16, there is no way she should even be kissing guys, but instead she should be kissing stuffed animals and dreaming about I don't know Barney." Tai says

Matt stares at him for a second then laughs "BARNEY" he shouts laughing. "Come on I think that is pushing it" He laughs then smirks "Come on Tai don't worry about it we are sending them off together alone" he says smirking. "While we go to Hawaii they will go to Florida, we are letting them go off all by them self's where you know my little bro will make great on my name" he says smirking and Tai catches his drift and does what all great older brothers would.

"TK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" he shouts and charges down the stairs to try and catch up with them Matt laughing chases after him till they find those two in the back of Matt's car talking grins on there face. Tai just does not have the heart to break them up. He sighs and goes and puts the bags in the trunk and jumps in the passenger side.

Matt gets in the front "Ok enough necking back there you two" he says smirking "Enough goes on back there" he says and smirks. Kari just basically jumps up and in to Tk's lap "Oh man Tk I think you move faster than me" he says and both Tai and Matt laugh

However you should never challenge Kari well not when she feels like getting back at you, "Oh well of course Tk is my man, he is a whole lot hotter," she says and smirks and rubs her self up against Tk. "Isn't that right Tk" she says smirking, and starts kissing his neck now this would make just about any guy blush but well Tk is Tk so he is bright red.

"Kari, come on stop that" he says and smirks, and try's to push her away. "Kari come on we got a whole two week to do this we shouldn't torture your brother like this," he says but his hands are around her waist where there actually where the most of the time. Usually it was scaring off any guys who would even look at her though sometimes it was cause Kari was snuggling up against him to scare off any girls who would look at her famous basket ball player. Those girls would only want him cause he was the top basketball player at there school. Well those girls would never touch him. The guys would never touch his best friend who was the hottest cheerleader in the country. Not that they would ever tell each other how they really feel of course cause neither one of them returned the feelings of love for the other.

So anyway after my pointless babbling they reach the airport where everyone else is all ready waiting. Kari is caring one bag even though she brought four Tk is carrying three even tough he brought two. "Hey there you are Kari" Davis yells and runs over to them "Here can I help you with your bags" he asks

Suddenly Tai, Matt, and Tk all drop Kari's bag on Davis. "There you go" they all say and everyone laughs at him. Any way Tk and Kari and the rest of them all smirk and get in line letting Davis carry those three and his own two.

Anyway they are all checked in and well of course Kari's bag got searched and then she kept going off. Well Davis almost got arrested for trying to keep them from searching one of Kari's bag. But then as soon as they get through the checkpoint a few planes are called. "Come on that's us" Tai says and looks at Kari "Now you two be good, I'm sorry but there where not enough seat on this one" he says and they say there good bye. However Tk and Kari think it will be for just a little bit. They think it will just be for a few hours not the two weeks that it will really be but hey there's a hint for you.

"Tk" Kari says and pokes him. He just sits there acting like he did not hear her. "Tk, come on please" she asks again poking him in the ribs. You can tell this has been going on for a while "Tk, please it's just a bit of ice cream I'll do anything if you go and get me some ice-cream" she offers giving him a begging look.

He sighs "Fine Kari but I'm going to hold you to that" he says and takes out his wallet but before he can take any money out. Kari snatches it from him like a good girl. "I said a ice-cream," he says and try's to snatch his wallet back but when does a guy ever win a fight with girl.

Kari just grins then gets her self an ice-cream. Tk sighs and lays his head back till it is time for the plane to take off. Kari grins as she drags Tk on to the plane.

Ok well I'm sure you are a bit lost on what happened before right. Ok Tai and Matt where at lunch "Hey Tai does Kari ever visit you anymore?" Matt asked just out of the blue.

Tai shrugged his shoulders and said, "I think she does occasionally to get some money or new clothes, but otherwise she's with Tk." Tai says

"Well then do you realize that Tk and Kari are still not a couple. I mean it's been to many years and well my bet in the pool ran out awhile ago. Heck I think everyone else's did to." Matt said

Then finally Tai got sort of idea about what he was talking about. "You mean you want us to get them..." and Matt nods. "Ok so what do you got in mind?" Tai had asked.

#$#$!##234327642277777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hey what's up? So tell me what you think, give me a review. Give me a bunch please is that so much to ask for. Just a few and tell me what you think. Well I at least like the story.


	2. Plane ride

Kari is sitting in the middle seat glaring at TK, but he is using the only defense a guy ever has a chance using. His head is turned looking out the window. "Ladies and Gentlemen everyone be prepared we will be taking off in one minute. The stewardess will be explaining the vacation procedures to everyone and please note the seat belt sign has been turned on." It says.

Finally Kari turns TK's head so he would be facing her "Let me have that seat, or else I swear to god that I will do something that you will regret." She says and TK just sticks his tongue out at her. "Takeura (how ever the he! you spell it) fine I will do it your way" she says undoing her seat belt she moves up the seat rest and slides over in to his lap undoing his seat belt then making it a bit bigger she closes it around the both of them.

TK has this ticked off look on his face because she had used his voice but "Help your crushing me," He says and acts like he is being squished to death by the weight of her. Kari however has tears brimming in her eyes. "Kari I was just joking, you know that. Come on tell you what we can do some shopping or something, whatever just please don't cry" Tk says doing the mistake he does every time which is the real reason she does that fake cry.

"What ever I want?" she asks still sniffling wiping away a tear TK quickly nods his head yes and rubs her back trying to make her feel better. "Yes" she says smiling and Kisses him on the cheek making him blush well that is what would of happened if the plane had not started to move. Instead her head moved a tiny bit to the left which caused their lips to touch for just a second, till they jumped apart.

"Here you can have the seat," Tk says his cheeks beat red. As Kari stands up Tk moves behind her barley any room his hand accidentally brushes her ass making her jump. "Sorry" he mumbles to her blushing and they both sit down. It is a long not exactly comfy ride, well till Kari pulls down a blanket then puts it over her and leans on Tk's shoulder, the way they always did, in the car whenever she got tired or just wanted to relax, or lean on the guy who she had a secret crush on but would not tell anyone. Especially since Davis would actually try and attack Tk, if he had any idea how much Kari really liked him. Davis was mostly over her and everything but still he would kill anyone if they dared to try and say they liked her. Then again no one really ever listens to him so who cares.

Meanwhile on a plane halfway to Hawaii. "What do you mean Tk and Kari aren't coming with us. Of course they are, and how come they are on a different plane. I wanted to sit next to Kari" Davis shouts at Tai making everyone in the cabin turn to look at him. Blushing he ducks his head back down.

"Oh please Davis, you know Kari is hot for my brother, in fact I'll put 500 on the fact that they have sex before they leave Florida" Matt says with a smirk that can be only from the proud feeling of a older brother to his younger brother.

"Good I'll take the bet," Davis says but Ken pokes his arm. "What is it?" He asks

"You don't have 50 dollars what are you going to do if you lose?" Ken asks fearing the answer, because it was really obvious.

"Well if Tk rapes" looks at glowing eyes of Matt, Tai, Sora, Yolei, Mimi, and so on so forth all glaring at him. "or seduces her, I will just borrow some money from you Ken" Davis says laughing patting Ken on the back, who is now banging his head against the seat.

"Why do I even ask?" Ken asks him self as he keeps banging him self against the seat in front, which is, were Matt is sitting.

"I doubt Tk is that good, I mean you suck at it your self , so throw me in but only at a hundred" Tai says smiling and he and Matt shake hands, then Matt and Davis shake hands with Ken trying to stop Davis from doing that.

23823222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Hello what's up with everyone here. I hope you enjoyed this short blurb there will be more coming I just needed to get rid of this thing to be able to work on the story plus I keep getting small little blurbs of review so I figure I at least owe you all this much, hope it does not suck to much.


	3. new stop

"Damn it Kari, why do I listen to you" Tk says pushing the Kari as Kari shushes him waiting for Tai to pick up his phone. "Oh give it here I'll call Matt" Tk says but Kari steps out of his reach.

Finally after about the fifth time Tai picks up "Tai, what the hell is going on, I thought we were all going to the same place?" Kari asked rather loudly making a few people turn and look. "Well where are we supposed to stay?" she asks again a bit more quietly listening. "Fine, your sure are rooms are all booked and everything." Pauses for a second while listening to him talk, "Fine, but I swear to god, next time they run out of tickets you tell me" she says hanging up.

"So what did bozo's say?" Tk asks finally waving down a cab and starts to load the stuff in to the trunk with the help of the cabbie, Kari grabs her backpack and gets in.

"The Ravta" Kari says to the cabbie who nods and takes off. "Well they gave me some bullshit story about the tickets being all sold out so we had to go to Florida instead. Which means they have some thing going on and wont tell us, but later we can use your d-3 and email them." She says

"Um we can't use mind, I don't have it here" Tk says "I didn't get a chance to pack it, you kept me up for half the night last night." TK says messing with her hair, his arm accidentally slipping behind her back.

"Oh yeah ell, I don't have min either, probably a good thing then that we have my cell phone" Kari says but then her phone beaps. (Fifty bucks if you can guess what is going on) "The battery died." She says sighing and cuddles up against Tk not noticing that his arm is behind her back. Finally they get out and unload the car.

Looking at all the bags "Kari, can you stay out here with all these and get them organized, while I go grab our rooms?" Tk asks and she nods ushering him to hurry up.

Walking inside Tk walks up to the counter "Um excuse me I do believe I should have rooms to Takuera (what is his last name?) and Kari Ka(ok how do you spell the rest of it, I'm American here I do not know how to spell their last names or first full names the Japanese ways.). " Tk says

After a minuet she pulls up Tk's name on the computer and he hands over the credit card and is given two room keys, so that way he and Kari would not have to wait for the other one, but then there is a problem. "I'm sorry but there is no reservation under that name" she says

"That's ok right, I mean we can still get another room right?" Tk asks and the lady just starts laughing at him. Another room right at the start of spring break. "Fine," Tk says dreading the conversation with Kari explaining why they where sharing a hotel room. "God, she's going to think I'm as bad as David." Tk says walking back out to her.

"Hey, you got the rooms?" Kari asks shoving the last bag in to the trolley thing. (If you ever stayed at a place like that then you know what I'm talking about.)

"Ok here we are" Tk says opening the door and praying there are more than one bedroom in there, but when he opens it up there is a living room and kitchen then one door partially open which looked like a bathroom, and another but that was closed and Tk presumed that it was a bedroom.

"So is this mine or yours?" Kari asks pulling in the trolley and then jumps on the couch. "Man I hate this couch, come one lets go check out the other room then we can go separate are stuff, and do I get a key to your room too or just mine" Kari asks/says on a sugar high.

"This is are room" Tk mumbles making Kari freeze in place.

"Excuse em but I did not hear that, did you just say we would be sharing rooms?" Kari asks getting ticked off very quick.

"Yes" Tk says but then stops when Kari bursts out laughing.

"Man Tk you almost had me going for a minute there, there is no say Tai would reserve a room where we would be sleeping in the same bed. I mean come on he may know your a wuss and all but that's still pushing it even for you" Kari says with a smile

Tk jumps up at that "Excuse me, did you just call me a wuss, I would suggest you shut that mouth or I'll have to go prove you wrong right now" He says standing right in front of her.

"Oh I'm so afraid big bad Tk is coming to take me, puh-lease you would never have the guts" She says and laughs at Tk.

34247218888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Probably last update till after break, but hey at least I'm writing even if it is small I still think it works.


	4. Kari makes the first move

OK so I started to type this but then I had to go pack, I just got back from spring break, man name one guy that don't love a nice week long spring break in a different state lol. Anyway about the mistakes in the last chapter I do not even really remember typing it since I was mostly asleep while I did it, so sorry about that and in the opening line I mean pushing the cart not pushing Kari or whatever it said. Second unless I am totally messing up on time I do not think it's time for Kari and Tk to hit the beach yet I mean it's still late.

"Oh I'm so afraid big bad Tk is coming to take me, puh-lease you would never have the guts" She says and laughs at Tk.

"Fine then" Tk says and not really sure what he is doing but figuring he could just say that he was living up to her challenge.

But before he could move Kari notices the take out menu (pause for everyone to do Anime style face drops and then time for them to pick them selves up and grumble. Yelling at me or at least review lord to grumble) "Oh good I'm starving, Tk what do you want?" she asks sitting up and patting the spot next to her.

Tk looks disappointed for a second and is mentally beating him self-up. Sure he had chances like that before. He could see it all in his head first he would quickly walk over as she stands up and then slam his hand against the wall and kisses her deeply on the lips, his left hand pulling her against him. Enjoying this moment of kissing her before she would push him away and yell at him, and he would grin. Instead he sat down looking at the menu not letting on what it was really going on in his head. "I think I'll have the burger" Tk says finally

"You ok?" Kari asks hearing a disappointed sound in his voice. Most people would of heard the usual tone, but when you spend 20 hours 7 days a week with someone, you get to know them a lot better than most people do.

"Yeah sorry guess I'm just tired" Tk lied and then stood up and went in to the living room to order the food, with Kari following him stopping at the door. "Hold on one second," putting his hand over the receiver. "Kari what did you want?"

Distracted because for once she does not know what is going on in her best friends head and he won't tell her. "Just give me the same," she says

Noticing that she sounds even more distracted than he was, he puts it in to the back of his mind as he finishes the order. "45 minuets ok" He says and hangs up then turns and sees Kari standing right in front of him barley and inch apart. "Um is there something wrong?" Tk asks very nervous.

Kari puts a hand behind Tk's head "No, and yes, TK I'm going to do something now and you going to shut up. When I'm done you can say whatever you want but till then just trust me." Kari says and Tk nods and she pulls his head down and there lips just barley touch when there is a knock at the door.

Almost growling Kari rushes over to the door and sees a 30-year-old guy standing there looking dumbfounded he looks up at the door. "Oh I'm sorry wrong room" He says as Kari slams the door in his face almost hitting his nose. But the moment was spoiled, and Tk had moved in to the kitchen not wanting to be there for that awkward moment that he knew would come.

However as he searched the kitchen for silverware there was a small smile on his face, he knew now what Kari was going to do, and that guy had just saved him. He would not give Kari the chance to make the first move again.

327330966768769876987698769786978869869869876987698769876987698769876987698769876987

OK well here it is I know pretty short but I just got back a little while ago I'll try and type up the next chapter soon I promise but here is a small response to everyone.

1. review lord: well as much as this story follows other plot lines, I just don't see that working for them. Though a good idea and I do have something like that planned, but it's a resort so I say the hot tub instead of the beach. Oh yes Mimi, her dad moved them back, never said she would live there forever.

2. Takarifan#1: Davis bashing has been small before this but come now more shall come soon. That I promise in the name of the force.

3. miaow227: Yes actually I had wrote another story under a old name but they erased my account and all my stories. But I think the original one is still floating out there somewhere check http: it should be there.

4. And to the rest, thanks for the spellings, and I hope you like all this.


	5. Hot long 3 hours

The rest of the night passed by rather loudly with the two of them pounding on each other for almost three hours straight leaving them sweaty and exhausted. Scouting (right word I hope) up on the bed Kari leans on Tk's shoulder sighing "Wow, Tk that was great," she says

A Smile was on Tk's face. "Yeah, man who ever would of thought you where actually good at it," Tk says sarcastically

Punching him in the arm playfully, "Yeah well who would of thought you would have been able to keep going that long" she says

Tk raises his arm as if to punch her but if alls back down on the bed "Yeah well I'm tired out now," Taking a sniff "and you stink," he says holding his nose.

"Yeah well you smell a lot worse, mister" she says though she does not move other than cuddling up closer to him pulling up the sheets since it is a bit cold in the room.

"Well do you want to go first?" Tk asks nodding a the shower

"How about we take one together?" Kari asks him a sly smile on her face

Tk looks shocked at her "You mean take a shower together, in the light naked?" Tk asks shocked his face stuck in this dead shock look.

"Well yeah, I mean we could always go in are bathing suits but I mean what's the point cause we would just have to change in front of each other anyway. Besides after what we just did why should it matter?" she says and starts to get up the covers falling back.

"What we did together!" Tk says yelling "We just had a pillow fight" he says and you can hear some shouts and yells then a crowd of people chasing some one who writes stories particularly one called vacation, yelling at him for misleading them.

Kari puts her finger on her chin "Oh yeah your right never mind" she says and gets up gently moving her hips back and forth before closing the bathroom door behind her.

A few seconds later Tk realizes that he just missed taking a shower with the girl of his dreams and realized that if Matt found out about that he would be killed, while Matt muttered something about disgracing his name.

The author meanwhile has found a nice place to hide keeping away form any mad people waiting to here if anyone found out if it was at least a tiny bit funny. So back to the rest of the group. "Davis you are not sharing a room with us!" Yolei yells at him again

"But come on If I try and share with Matt I'll get kicked out every night" he says defeated

"It dose not matter your not sharing with me no matter what" Matt says all ready keeping track of all the girls and there floor he had seen so far.

Finally one nice person walked forward and says, "Fine Davis can share with me" the now no so short Cody says being almost as tall as Davis him self.

Yolei smiles and turns to Cody, "Thanks Cody, now come on Ken lets go unpack" she says and they dash in to one of the bedrooms.

"Ok so I'll see you all at Dinner" Matt says his guitar is now in his case and he starts to head outside heading for a tree right next to the pool and hot tub. Everyone nods and goes out on their own ways. Mimi had Izzy with her so she could go shopping, Joe went down to the pool to read a book. Sora and Tye fought for about two min before she won and they quickly changed heading on in to the pool. Davis and Cody decided they should hit there too.

Well Ken and Yolei lets just say what you thought that Tk and Kari had been doing for the past three hours those two where doing right then. They would of worked out all there excitment on the plane but Tai and Sora kept the coach seat busy, while Matt and the girl sitting next to him took one in first class.

That was of course after we left them.

Ok well back to Tk and Kari,

Tk is banging on the door trying to get Kari to open up. "Come on you don't need to take a two hour shower, were just going to bed after this." Tk says pounding on the bathroom door.

He almsot got hit on the knose when it sudenlly flys open and Kari stams out dressed in nothing more than a towl barley on her breasts. Her hair wet and clinging to teh back of her neck just reaching to her shoulders now. Tk stood there just one word going through his head 'wow'. Kari however was not sure qhat he was thinking. "I'm sorry you can go ahead in" she says for once quiet not sure if he thought her ugly or fat or something, maybe she missed a ton of shampoo or something.

"Ok" Tk says nodding his head his feet barley moving. Kari reaches her right ahnd up to check her hair forgetting she didn'thave tiem to tie the towel tight so as her hand went up the towel went down, while Tk was still looking. Tk's jaw dropped before the door actually did hit him in the face this time as Kari jumped behidn it slamming it shut, ber whole body beat red. the exact color Tk's would of been if he had not been hurt, and yet in heaven.

348127-89471293875089234759023847589234759-234759-237312578234752347523745-3487175-702573489057

Hey what's up, hope you like it, I'm sure I've done better but I figured everyone would like that opening. Now did anyone actually fall for it? Admit it and please the more suggestions I get the sooner the next chapter will be. Sorry to the Davis bash hater, but I only did a real small one ok talk to you all later bye


	6. Short just to warn you: flat chested fat...

LKLTB

You are the best the first and well really the only person to be honest. You are my favorite review to respond to. A person who tells the truth especially when they did not have to admit they where out done by a guy.

review lord

A Tk did not get lucky, Kari got lucky she played Tk right in to her hands. And what was wrong with My 5th chapter, huh well what is wrong with it, nothing well good that's what I thought.

.I.Am.Lirin.

Ah thank you

assassin's partner

Just read what will happen after I finish responding to the reviews.

Kalanadiangal4ever

I hope that was not a lye to just make me feel better

Kei Ikari

Tell you what after I write a bit more I'll change this to no I'll keep it the same then I'll type a chapter up and post it at for you so that way you can have that lemon, but I will promise there will be sex in this and the sequel that is if you all want a sequel so far everyone seems to not to want a sequel.

takarifan#1

Puh lease it Tk he won't rape Kari, so get over it

Rock-Angewomon

OK miss person who I will not call 'the Davis bash hater'? (jj not mad at you) You have your wish I will make sure that this chapter is dedicated to Davis bashing, and Tk and Kari having hot passionate $ex. I'm just teasing

Moppy break happens in march or it April, just a extra week off of school.

To all others give me some real comments and I'll respond.

328743287421074032872342134213423

OK now I shall start the story.

28374872384307209870987098709870987098709870987098709870

Well maybe now

387432074023740928370

Or now

327403274092734027304

OK now I'm serious or else your really going to kill me so here you go

760769786987698769876

Two girls walked away laughing at Davis's lame attempt at saying more than hi to them. "What did I do?" Davis asks him self looking over at Matt who has about ten girls gathered around him and one right next to him in almost the amount of required amount of clothes you need on a nude beach. "That's it!" he shouted making a bunch of people turn and stare at the geek shouting 'that's it' blushing Davis runs out of there as fast as he can.

More to come On Davis adventure later.

Kari smiled at Tk and said "Tk I like you, in fact I like you a lot. I want us too..." she stopped embarrassed and turned away from the pillow that she was pretending to be Tk. After making sure she had clothes on, and that Tk had some ice for his nose. "Come on Kari you can do this, he all ready saw you naked, so you have nothing else to lose yet." She says to her trying to convince her self that, though she all ready had to stop her self from thinking about what Tk must of thought when he saw her.

It always made her feel one of two things, mad or sad. The first because he probably thought her of having small breasts. The second was that he probably thought that she was to fat for him. "Tk I hate you" she shouted out loud.

Tk walked out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel "What did you say Kari?" he asks her

She walks right over to him and slaps him hard on the face "You jerk how dare you call me a flat chested fat chick" She says before stomping off in to the kitchen.

Tk stands there stunned for a minute. "Um ok" he says then walks over and picks up Kari's cell phone.

Pressing five her waited for the familiar voice to pick up.

Matt looked at all the girls and said "hold on a sec," then picked up his phone "Hello?" he asks not sure if it would be lil sis or lil bro.

"Hey Matt Listen it's Tk, there's sort of a problem Me and Kari are sharing a bed and well I saw her naked, then two hours later she hits me and says I called her a flat chested fat chick" Tk says and then Matt can hear something like a pan flying "um I got to I think Kari heard me say it"

4584375834/

"Come on Kari you know I wasn't really calling you that" he says as Kari chases him around the place trying to strangle the guy who she had been about to offer to make love to just a few minuets before.

4000009-+----------------------------+

Super short but I'm brain dead just wanted a short update and chance to respond pleave give sme soem reviews and ideas


	7. Davis the best friend

ElVerdadYNoMas: OK a they are In America at the moment, B Tai bet she would not, C Matt is Tk's big bro you may not know how brother interact but thing of maybe how (stops him self). Just ask one of (if he even has any) friends, and they will tell you. Normally Big brothers are proud of little brothers as long as the big brothers aren't going to get in to trouble for it. OK now D:I was being lazy so I did not put in anything with language barrier, f I really feel like it later maybe I will. E: if you hated it that much why did you skim up to and through chapter 6, or did you just read chapter one. F. Man I'm wasting to much time on this but ah well no effort so no harm. G: Kari would not have sex, if you know any girls and actually talk to them and the bots on yahoo do not count as actual girls they do some times think about it. That does not mean they actually would. H: if there is anything else really I don't care, but just please email it to me so you are not wasting space on my reviews. I: Before I forget I put in earlier that Mimi moved back to Japan so next time before commenting do some research on what you try and bash. Now if you have stuff that there is somewhere you actually think needs changed then please either post a review or email it to me and I'll look at it. I'm not blocking you though cause that's just stupid

DigimonLuvr: Sorry to tell you this but usually I type these things when I'm half asleep

takarifan#1: I'm sorry I was just teasing you is all, sorry you thought I was insulting or something ok? Now cheer up please I love comments plus if I didn't have you plus elverdadynomas who else would I get true comments from.

LKLTB: blushes Well thank you, I like to think I'm honest too!

laughs Poor TK, he needs to learn the art of subtility. Unless the guy's just really, really unlucky...he's just to clueless! If Kari's in a bad mood then he shouldn't call his brother asking for advice in the next room using the same words she just did! That is a definite no-no... That is a very important guideline to follow for all teenage girls. wink

From me: Sorry I just had to put that review in, I freaking loved it hugs you and spins you around to see if you get dizzy a girl with brains, who know how to use them online that is rare. Your comment about poor Tk is so true, but you forgot one thing Tk is a guy and this story is written by a guy of course he is going to do something stupid, that's what guys are sexist pig idiots, or well that's what my friends tell me guys are. Maybe I should get some more guy friends. (stops and thinks about it for a second) nahh. I'm a guy and most of my friends are girls that's fine with me. Just be prepared for more funny stupid guy stuff to come though hopefully it won't be in this chapter but I don't know yet because just now I am sitting down to read it.

832999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999998888888888989

Quick note from me before I forget, oh sh!t I forgot lol can't be that important. Oh now I remember over 50 reviews.

2834u238472380740289374092837409827389047238974028934708237408923740982374089273890

"Come on Kari, I was just asking for advice it's me you know your idiot best friend" Tk says leaning against the bathroom door. Kari had locked her self in side.

"Say's who, what happens if I want a new best friend," She says sounding mean but she is also leaning against the other side of the door sitting down.

At those words Tk smiles and sits down relaxing they had that argument many times before, and it ways always a joke, besides if she was really mad she would have been sitting in the bathtub not right against the door. "Ah but come on who else would you be able to beat up so easily, and still have fun when he turns the tide and starts tickling you?" he asks

Kari's face turns in to a glare; this was not working out the way she had hoped he was supposed to begging and apologizing. Of course she knew he did nothing wrong but still it helped to keep him in place. Then again that was what kept their friendship so happy and good. It was one of the reasons that Davis never stood a chance (next little bit may suck cause I typed it but lost the disk where it was saved) "Well Davis can be my new best friend" She says

There is silence on the other end for just a second after that till Tk bursts out laughing. "Davis," Is all he can get out since he is laughing so hard, very glad that he was all ready sitting down. Now picture it if the scene was reversed it would start out with Davis fuming then him misspelling Tk's name. Then yell at her for about a hour, or till she said she was joking but it would ruin the rest of the day.

Kari however could not keep a smile playing at her lips before she finally stood up and unlocked the door opening it Tk fell down on the floor still laughing. Somehow resisting the urge to kick him in the gut. "You jerk" she mutters before grabbing his arm and pulling him off the ground.

"Ah come on you have to admit that it was very funny," he says finally getting him self under control

"Fine I admit it, Davis as anything more than a some time's friend is actually very funny but it worked out for Ken didn't it," she says shrugging her shoulders.

Cut to scene after scene of Ken's wallet open and Ken paying someone money that Davis owed him, or them getting chased down back alleys big guys with knifes chasing them. So on so forth hopefully you get the picture.

"Ok maybe not" she says and they laugh.

Tk smiles at her and says "Well tell you what why don't we go to bed and get some sleep then tomorrow we can hang out at the pool or do some exploring" he says and she nods, so they both in separate room change in to pajamas which is Tk in a pair of boxers, and Kari in one of his shirts then goes past her thighs but just not too her knees.

"Goodnight" Kari mummers laying down"

"Good night" Tk whispers back in to her ear, wrapping his arms around her.

End of Day one of four or five days

832429472389047238907402891347901238723901847123908740891237408912374890721390847012894789012374890127348901273904871289047

Ok here we go sorry it short but that was day one all first seven chapters. More reviews


	8. Day 1

Tk is laying on the bed his eyes slowly opening and there inches away is a smiling Kari laying right next to him, looking him right in the eyes. "Good morning" Tk mummers smiling at her

"Good morning sleepy head" she says snuggling closer to him.

TK by instinct wraps an arm around her pulling her closer to him. "Sleep well?" he asks her with a smile

Smiling she nods "Yeah, but it was probably just because you where here"

Blushing Tk sits up and stretches Kari does the same then leans against him and wraps her arms around his chest. "So what should we do today?" Tk asks her after settling back down.

Now it seems like he just has the perfect life right here, but remember that life never remains perfect for very long. "Well, we should probably go to the doctor before we go out shopping," she says

"The doctor, ok sounds good" Tk says calmly for a second before realizing what she did "Wait why would we have to go to the doctor?" Tk asks turning to look after her, "do you not feel good?" he asks her

"Tk duh you wuss" she says joking (this part was to you Takarifan#1) "the doctor suggested we should check on the baby after the plane ride remember" she says smiling and pulls the blanket away revealing a bulging stomach.

Tk suddenly jolts up screaming ahhhhh! Kari who had been calmly laying next to him smiling gives him a hug and pulls him back down "shh, it was only a dream" she whispers

Tk looks over at her and nods "sorry about that, did you sleep well?" he asks giving her a smile

Smiling she nods "Yeah, but it was probably just because you where here"

Blushing Tk sits up and stretches Kari does the same then leans against him and wraps her arms around his chest. "So what should we do today?" Tk asks her after settling back down.

"Well you big wuss, if you don't have us laying here for the rest of the day" suddenly Tk realizes why this is all seeming so familiar he looks down and sees a bulge in the blankets

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" That is all Tk gets out before running in to the door to the bathroom.

Kari sits there staring at him moving the blanket revealing a pillow was there that she had been planning to hit him with "Wow, I guess he didn't want to go to the hot tub" she says before walking over to him and drags him back to the bed. Then gets some ice, and puts it on his head.

Ten minuets later Tk wakes up moaning "it feels like a digi train ran me over" he says opening his eyes just catching Kari turning away.

"Well then that what you get for running in to the wall." She says and smiles turning her head back to look at him "you mind?" she asks monition to her bathing suit.

Tk smiles and gets up and ties up the neck of her bathing suit. "There you go, but have you seen my trunks?" he asks walking over to his suit case Kari smiles and walks over to him and pushes him out of the way.

"First you make me pack al this stuff up, and now you make me have to go through it to find everything" she says tossing his trunks in to his face.

"Well what can I say, you're the one who wanted me packed at least two nights before we left, I was all fine with just packing up yesterday" he says walking in to the bathroom and closing the door.

Kari walks over and says "So why did you panic like that anyway?" she asks

Just pulling up his trunks on the other side of the door just picture it split screen Tk still has his shirt on. "Oh well it's kind of funny" he says laughing now "I dreamt that you were pregnant," he says laughing

Kari gasps and has this look on her face. Her voice sounded timid and scared, "Um Tk there is something I've" her fingers are circling around each other. "been meaning to tell you." She says

Tk opens the door slowly his face full of fear. "um what?" He asks her very afraid.

"Well I'm," she stops faltering for a second "You remember after that basketball game?" she asks and he nods "well you know how you sort of got drunk, and ended up on your floor and I was on the bed, the thing is I sort of pushed you out of the bed about 7 A.M." she says looking down

"huhuhuh" he says making funny sounds. Kari's head suddenly shoots up and starts laughing at him. "Why you" He yells at her and starts to tickle her.

Laughing she just gets out of his grasp she runs out of the bedroom and throughout he living room, out the door, down two flights of stairs and all the way to the pool outside. She finally turns to face him. "Now come on Tk I'm sure we can just work this out" she says Tk just runs till Kari jumps out the way sticking her foot out, as Tk goes sailing past her, right in to the pool. "Did you have a nice fall?" she asks him with a smile.

"Oh yes so grate," he says before splashing her making sure she can not jump back out of the way.

"Why did you do that?" Kari asks turning around tears in her eyes "here I am just" Tk slowly slips out of the water with out her noticing. "trying to be nice, and you are being so" she stops and turns around suddenly starring in to his chest. She gulps "Uh Hi" she says with a small smile

"So what?" he asks placing his arms

"So cute, handsome, nice, would never throw a poor young girl in to the pool" she says

"Well tell you what you are right," he says lifting her chin and bending his face down so his mouth is but inches away from her "except for the last part" he says with a smile before picking her up and she starts screaming and throws her in to the pool then dives in him self.

832748327049732009827308472307483274832740832734n0v872n4872n847284787g098730847287201837402837408217430827408217430821740821730487320487284710283740283740832174872134873243240ng09874230740327047402702n

LKLTB  
2005-04-13  
ch 7, signed: Amanda I'm guessing that your name.

"It's because guys are gentlemen and don't want the girls to feel bad!" (LKLTB geometry teacher)

"Bullshit" (me) guys are not better than girls, in all things, in math I'm worse than most girls I know reason I'm going to major in elementary ed so I have easy math. Now guys do let girls have an advantage remember that, in sports guys will not play there hardest against them. Now don't get mad it's a subconscious thing here. Some weirdo's do, but I say get rid of them.

Now lets get this straight, guys have no idea what goes on in a girls mind, but this is how he treats his best friend who he knows better than he knows his own mother, or even his big brother.

P.S. all guys do stupid things around cute girls, reason my writing sucks because I'm always thinking about you and I just can not keep my mind on what I'm trying to type.

P.P.S. pm me at Jacenohil (yahoo pm), or also harryohil (yahoo) take your choice

Takrifan#1: ah cool thanks well first you have to register an account don't worry though they are free.

Cole the Demon Hunter: here is some advice for you keep telling me good things like that and I might just have to keep updating this story. LOL also before I forget Tai and Sora are together, I'll make it more obvious later if that is possible.

Moppy I'm sorry for not updating soon enough for you lol jj

8374872348907230894712089374901283748912374089127408971204897123890471238904708912374890217348902137489237

OK now for me to update again I require to have at least 70 reviews (yes I know greedy). I do mean real reviews too what you like don't like suggestions, or more flirting from I would have to bet drop dead gorgeous girls like LKLTB (I hope I got her name right)

342370894720389479028740891270348971238904712890347129038789012374908713890712389074129038747078

Oh yes here before I forget first review I get that says my name will get a surprise for you, a special guest appearance so send name you want to go by too, heck maybe I just might put in everyone who gives me their name and guess my name right!

Oh by the way sorry would of had this out before today but could not get to login screen.


	9. Day 1 part 2 it sucks to warn you

Around noon Tk and Kari finally get out of the hot tub and stay out of the pool since they had been trying for the past two hours but neither could resist the urge to get the other one back in to freezing water. Tk however finally decided that his stomach took precedent over throwing Kari over the waterfall for a fifth time. "Come on Kari, let's go change and fine something to eat" he says when he notices that she's not following him.

He turns around but does not see her in the hot tub or anywhere, just then as he was about to start shouting for her, he spots her by there beach chairs, stealing his towel. The only dry one left. She smiles and waves, while he just rolls his eyes. Kari pus on Tk's shirt and walks back over to him, "Oh I'm sorry where you going to wear this?" she asks pointing at the shirt.

Tk just takes his shoes from her and takes the key out of his right shoe glad he had left the door open to go and get their stuff when he chased her out earlier. "No, its fine but I'm starving" He says his stomach growling, and Kari grins grabbing his hand the walk back to their room and change.

239483294829399999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

After they grabbed some McDonalds which happened to tasted nothing like the McDonalds in Japan, the fries here were better but the big macs just where horrible, of course they where never that good, but these brought a whole new meaning to bad, almost like Taco Bell or Subway (yes I do hate both of them and big mac's ugh). Kari was now dragging a heavily weighed down Tk from store to store. Now it's not like she was asking him to carry all these bags or anything, it was just how things happened. Guys carry girl's bags when they are out tighter shopping or no matter what and if anyone has any reason to disagree with me, I cay smack the guy who is not upside the head and then kick his ass cause you would be a girl and guys are never allowed to really hit girls. Well there are cretin things that are allowed like spanking, tapping on the cheek, or a nice good old slap (punch if you really have to) if they have gone crazy and are going to kill someone but beyond that nothing. "Come on Tk just one more store then I promise we will take a break." Kari says

Tk almost has tears in his eyes at the thought of it, but then he remembers that all this was going on Matt's credit card, which he had taken the night before to order a pizza for dinner, for him and Kari sine his mom had been working late and Matt had had a date. "Fine, tomorrow we are going to amusement park and not getting gifts" He says with a smile

Kari nods and then sees another store not the one she had been planning to go to, so she charges in there not counting this one, she still had one more store to get to today before they would go back to the hotel rest for a couple hours and then go out to a nice dinner, and maybe go to the pier, where there was a carnival.

239483294829399999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Tk stood his head down eyes closed facing the wall the piles of bags in his hands as he heard Kari talking to him, he kept giving her answers like "Yeah," "You're probably right" anwsers like that. because he was not listening. Thre truth was this sort of store should be saved for shopping with someone other than your bestfriend, well at least if your bestfriend was a guy. That was Tk's oppion on it, and he refused to pull a Davis and look at all the different Bra's, Nighties, and other stuff that he was not, well should not look at. Much less try and imagine, Kari in nothing but... Tk shook his head to clear him self of those thougths, trying to get that disgusting well actually very attractive picture of his girlfriend. Well his best friend who was a girl and who he really liked.

Just then a lady turned him around and Tk made the mistake of oppening his eyes and was starying at a very attractive blond ahired 20 college girl standing in a bra that just covered the place he should not look and did not want to look, well actually he thoguht that it was not that bad. sudenlly the girl snapped her fingers in his face "Look up here, now I need a honest oppion. How do I look in this?" she asks backing up and spinning.

Just then guess who else should apper but are good old Kari, who saw Tk starrying at this older girl who was almost completeley naked. She stomped over grabbed him by the ear and left slamming her first which was holding a bag in to his stomach whispering something that sounded like "You and me need to talk big time" through her clenched teeth and the pain in his stomach it was to tell though.

239483294829399999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Ok Now here is something to tell you all I'm sorry but I'm working on my harry potter story now so that is what I have to, I'm working on doing Au's. If you do not hate Harry Potter then please read it I beg you it's called The good story. Don't wrory I'm still working on this I won't give it up but I'm going to require a sacrafice before I move on to the next chapter to tell you, this one sucks I know but I only have about ten min to type and I did promise I would update.

P.S. Thank you all for the guessing game and yes my name is Kaz

P.P.S. The more Reviews I get the more nigths I will put away to work on this story

P.P.P.S. Cole Sorry but to keep this story good at all I'm keeping the digimon at due to the fact that I can not trust my self to write a godo digimon scene, sorry this one seemed werid but I promsie after I hit a bunch more reviews I will spend a long time working on the next chapter and It will be well over a thousand words just hte story it self. which would be my longest one to dae, which is really sad ok bye


	10. Day 1 part 3 Chort tiny thing I will put...

Kari is sitting on the bus, with Tk on her right and some old lady on her left. She has a set look on her face, and Tk looks depressed with shopping bags all around him. He turns to Kari and is about to say something but stops when he sees the look she still has on her face. "This is our stop" she finally says and gets up walking off the bus carrying one small bag with two words on it Victoria Secrets. Tk barley manages to get off the bus with all the packages before the doors close and it drives away. She turns and glares at him but seeing how depressed and worthless he looks at that second she stops and breaths knowing that she owed him a apology for yelling at him and that most likely he had not done anything wrong. It was her fault for brining him in there. "I'm going to stop at the convince store, and grab some stuff. You go ahead and I'll meet you back in the room."

Tk looks like he is going to object but then nods his head defeated not wanting to make Kari yell at him more. As he walked back to the room, Kari watched him. The whole time wishing there were some way she could take back what had happened. She hated fighting with him, and he just seemed so defeated. Arguing was fun and everything but that's only when he would come back at her. He was the only one she ever did it with.

Twenty min later Kari walks in to the room. Putting down her V.S. bag but holds on to her right aid bag, finally placing it in the drawer since she didn't need it yet and it would be better if Tk did not find that bag. She walked on to the back deck and saw Tk sleeping. "Your cute, despite whatever I say Tk. Whether you love know it or not, I love you Tk." She says

Tk turns around looking right at her in the eyes. "Kari..." Tk says not sure exactly what to do.

32i3ji4u238i4u23oi4

Hey this is a short thign for everyone I'll write the chapter soon but well I figurered you might like this little barb


	11. read note at end of chapter

Tk turns around looking right at her in the eyes. "Kari..." Tk says not sure exactly what to do.

Kari freezes for just barley a second stunned that she had just said that but sees the squirt gun by the back of his chair. "Yes Tk you are very cute that's why I have to do this" she says and grabs the squirt gun before Tk remembers about it and starts to squirt him soaking his face. Moving the gun up and down as she speaks "Now Tk what have I said about trying to squirt me?" she asks and shakes her head covering her face with her unoccupied hand.

Now Tk had long ago learned if he wanted to get Kari with a water gun he would have to resort to drastic measures either a have Patamon bubble bop a hole in to a pool so it would drench her or be ready to take a hit for the deed. "I never learn" he says pulling out another squirt gun which he had been holding the whole time and starts to squirt Kari.

Screaming she runs out of the patio and in to the room Tk chasing after her pumping and squirting till she makes it to the kitchen and grabs the hose to the sink and turns around making Tk freeze. "Now put the down slowly and back away I don't want to have to use this on you" she says a predatory grin on her face.

"Fine you win" he says but makes the sacrifice shooting it three more times in places would been willing to pay 5,000 zeni (Japanese money I'm being lazy and not looking up how to spell I only have DBZ on the mind right now and 18 more min left to type.) for minimum.

Kari looks down and sees her Bra very clearly through her now chest area soaked shirt. Whishing that she had put suit top on first. "TK!" she says growling dropping the hose "I'm going to kill you," she says and then chases him. Finally pouncing on him. Pushing his shoulders on to his bed. "You have one chance to get me to cool down" she says her face so close that their noses are touching.

"Ok" Tk says and suddenly his and her noses are not touching at the tips. Their lips are shocking Kari enough her arms slip and they just sort of meld together Tk rolling them over so he could be on top.

Now if you read the story up to this part you know something is going to change the scene very drastically in this case it was that they were on the edge of the bed and he rolled the wrong way landing on top of her but not hurting. "Opps" he says rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up" Kari says smiling and trying not to giggle before grabbing him and pulling back in to a kiss. On the other side of the bed their d-terminal is going off, since everyone else was in the middle of a fight with Sunmon. (Sun guy from season 2 that was in the city and tried to grab Ken.)

Slowly their hands start to travel moving slightly up someone's shirt. Till Tk is bare chested, and well the rest is history as they say.

34782349082734897234908723908472390874289437238472384723890472389047238347823

Super short. I Know but there you go the story is over well not really I'm going to put them getting off the plane and maybe do some highlights in the future. However I'm now going to start on the sequel. I know my chapters got short, but I got a new computer and it works so I will start tonight, now if anyone wants to comment on the story review and give ideas there too or im me at 


	12. The end of a legacy

Shout out and response:

Kalanadiangal4ever: Don't worry I will always make more fluffy scenes, give me an idea for another story.

Hopeless Maiden: Hey how are you been a while but well thanks for reading. I will make the next one I write to go on for a lot longer and I will update it a lot sooner.

xxnewmikexx: there you go one more chapter all for you hope your happy.

puasluoma: Hey how are you, everyone thank this person they made me think of this story so here you go an update.

review lord: I think you said you didn't like the sequel that fine, I will start better work soon.

To all my loyal readers: Thank you for reading this. I hope you all enjoyed it but if you didn't well thank you for reading it to. Happy thanksgiving and if you want to give me a good story idea email me at Also if you want a dirty storie tell me and I'll write it and give you a direct link just email me for it.

They got home, this is what happened. P.S. remember never stand near Davis in any place you could get in trouble. 

"Tk, how's it going?" Matt asks his little brother slapping his back. Matt had gotten back with most of the people the day before. Tk and Kari however had gotten a later flight, after missing heir first one.

Kari stood next to them for a minuet till she saw Tai, "Tai!" Kari shouts, running

to her big brother dropping her bag she tackles him. "Tai, I missed you" Kari says hugging him. His arms go around her and hug her.

"Ah, isn't that so cute." Davis says sarcastically standing next to Yolei and Ken. Kari looks over and sees Yolei and they both do that girl shriek thing making al the guys flinch as they hug.

Tk just rolls his eyes and walks over giving Ken a high five. "Hey, how was your vacation?" Ken asks Tk with a knowing a smirk.

"Oh you know same old," Tk says as Kari walks back over and their hands entwine.

Davis looks back and forth between them. It almost looks like something is going to connect. The light bulb over his head is flashing its turning on and then off then on and then it's staying for about ten second before turning off. Kari smiles then releases Tk's hand and leans against him while his hand goes around her waist. Just then it all clicks with Davis every last bit. "Tk, YOU KISSED MY GIRL!" Davis shouts making people turn to face him. "I'M GOING TO GET SOME BOMB DIGIMON TO BLOW…" That was as far as he got before he and Ken got tackled. Kari looks mortified for a second but Yolei just looks exasperated at the two of them. Tai and Matt quickly herd their siblings and Yolei away from the mass of people.

"When will Davis learn? You never say the B word in an airport. My poor Ken he keeps getting in to all this trouble because of him." Yolei says shaking her head. "Well lets go grab some food, we have at least three hours unless Davis does something stupid then we probably got a week." Yolei says and the rest of the group nods.

Meanwhile in the Airport terminal Davis and Ken are in rooms right next to eachother. Ken is being calm and cool. Davis is in pain after he just went through his second Cavity search by this old big guy who kept giving him strange looks. "Let me out of here, I didn't do anything!" Davis shouts

Next door Ken sits there explaining his problem and the girl nods "Yeah I know how it is my husband is just like that, his best friend keeps getting him in trouble." she says

Right before we can cut back to the other room a call over the radio comes in from Davis's room "This guy here just threatened to steal an airplane and crash it in to the airport." is all that can be made out over Davis's screams of pain as he is held down.

Back to the group about a hour later they are walking down the street when they walk by a electronics store. On the TV, is Davis and Ken getting thrown in a van with handcuffs on them. The group stops with Yolei covering her eyes. A reporter then appears. "The two suspects are suspected of being in the top member of the Taliban Present George W. idiot I mean Bush personal guards are on their way to see if one of these people is in face Bin Ladin, while the other is suspected to be either the reincarnation of Hitler or the real Sadam Hussein." The whole groups mouth drop.

8387428734028734082730948720387420387408293748027340273408927304827028730487

Ok well it's finally over, you know completely done. This is it no more well maybe I guess I could make more chapter for this and put them in a E.C. but well tell me what you think. I hope you all liked this. I need at least one more review. I'm thinking of going back to writing again. I need your help. Should I, or should I not. Hey what do you think of Tk, and Kari in star wars, I think Tk would make a good Anakin Solo and Kari at Taharii well just tell me what you think. I'll talk to all of you later. give me a heads up on what you think of the star war story also if you like Harry potter stories read them and tell me which ones you like so I know what to update.

Disclaimer: Ok well I haven't done one yet I don't think. So here is your chance to sue me going down the drain. Ok well I own these characters, because of what I did to them. Tk and Kari are diff then how they were in the series, the people who own the company own the actual char but in all truth these special characteristics of the char belong to me. I created them but I would not of been able to due that with out the people who originally created the series.


End file.
